An Advent for Christmas
by StrawberryPanda2
Summary: It's December for the Losers, and their family gathers together. Every day is good, and it's time for the sweet countdown to Christmas. Happy Holidays. 2014
1. Chapter 1: December 1

**I know, this is late. But I will catch up! And finish Letters to the Moon. But, I write, and I celebrate Christmas. I couldn't NOT do this. So, enjoy our belated Christmas countdown!**

* * *

Summary: Finally, it's December. As per his deal with Clay, Jensen can run free with all of his Christmas preparations. The unit is out shopping for gifts, already tired of Jensen's hyperactivity. And it's only the first day of December.

* * *

December 1

Jensen bounced around the store, completely unashamed as he sang Christmas music off key. Roque had already run for it, pretending he never knew the flamboyant hacker. Pooch and Jolene were debating doing the same as they followed behind Jensen, Jolene wondrously eying Jensen's reindeer antler headband. Clay had completely begged out of the trip, his annual (more like nightly) hangover knocking him flat.

Cougar, though. Cougar, man. Jensen turned back and grinned, all teeth, at the sniper. Cougar was the one person that was planning to stick around. Although, Cougar tersely smiled back at Jensen, if Jensen didn't shut up he would take a page from Pooch's book and solve that particular problem with a liberal application of duct tape. Pouting, Jensen skipped over to Cougar and slung an arm across the shorter man's shoulders.

"What's the matter, Cougs?" Tapping his hat up just a bit, Cougar silently looked at Jensen saying all he needed with just his eyes. No one else was as good as reading Cougar as Jensen, so there was no way the cheerful blonde didn't understand Cougar. "What?" Jensen dragged out the four letter word much longer than it should ever go and Cougar's eyebrows dropped into a straight line, deadpan. "It's Christmas!" Jensen slung his free arm wide, as if the ostentatious movement explained everything. It did and it didn't.

Cougar knew exactly why Jensen was so excitable. After all, Jensen did this whole thing every year and the rest had yet to learn that Jensen took gift shopping _very_ seriously from day one. The only reason he waited until December to start watching Christmas movies and listening to the holiday music was because Clay made a deal with him after Jensen's first year with the Losers. No matter how Jolene asked, they would never explain to her the horror that first year was and why one of Roque's knives always ended up embedded in the Christmas tree.

"Yo, Jensen," Jensen turned to look over his and Cougar's shoulders at Pooch. "When do Jerri and Lexi get here?" Cougar shot Pooch a grateful look as Jensen switched gears.

"Jerri said they'd fly in on the 20th, the Saturday before. Then we'll decorate the tree together!" Pooch exchanged glances with Jolene, sharing a conversation without saying anything. Cougar, seeing this, stared into Jensen's baby blues and smiled. They would never be able to do that. Mostly because Jensen spoke way too much to have any sort of silent conversations.

Looking back to Jensen, Pooch's and Jolene's conversation seemed to have ended. "We'll drive and pick them up from the airport, if you want?" Jensen seemed to brighten up much more and Cougar had to hold him back from jumping the married couple in a hug with a placating hand gripped around Jensen's bicep.

"Thanks Pooch! Lexi will be so excited to hear that!" Jolene laughed and rubbed her hand across her considerable baby bump. Gasping, Jensen brought three pairs of worried eyes to him, but he waved them off. "I can't believe I forgot! I need to get your guys' presents. You can't be here when I get them." Jensen's eyes narrowed suspiciously behind his glasses and Cougar sighed.

Shaking his head Pooch looked up to the ceiling, muttering something about "crazy hackers obsessed with Christmas." Jolene lightly shoved Pooch, giggling since she was the only one to properly hear what he said. "We'll leave you two alone then, Jake." Jolene waved daintily at Jensen and pulled Pooch away, the two leaning towards each other whispering cutely to one another.

Pumped up once more, Jensen grabbed Cougar's hand and shouted, "Alright, let's go Cougs! Huh?" Cougar wasn't moving. Jensen looked back at the Mexican man and tugged at Cougar's hand again to no avail. "What's up, Cougar?"

Cougar shook his head and yanked Jensen towards him, smirking when the _guero_ stumbled into Cougar's personal space. Resting a calloused hand against Jensen's waist, Cougar made sure he had Jensen's full attention. "Relax, _mi cielo_. Christmas will come when it comes." Jensen smiled as sheepishly as he possibly could. Cougar shook his head and smiled when Jensen's nose scrunched up at the unintentional eskimo kiss.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited."

"_Lo sé_." Pressing his lips against Jensen's in a quick, chaste kiss, Cougar released the grinning blonde from his grasp. Instead of running off once he was free, Jensen took Cougar's hand in his own and let Cougar set the pace.

* * *

**Guero:** White boy or girl. Fair skinned.

**Mi cielo:** translates as "my sky" but is used to mean, "you are my world."

**Lo se: **I know

**It's short. I admit. But that was kind of the goal. Short and sweet. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: December 2

**At first I was going to do a different fandom every day or something, but then I got this idea and thought, "hey! It'd be really cute to take a scene from every day and write it out until Christmas." So now we have the second day of the Losers Christmas Advent.**

* * *

Summary: Jolene wakes up, feeling good. Going down to breakfast she has fun first thing in the morning with Jensen

* * *

December 2

Jolene loved days when she could wake up with a smile. Rolling over, she frowned when she didn't immediately see Pooch on the other side of the bed. Slowly—it was difficult, okay—Jolene sat up and listened to the going-on of the house for Pooch. One of the two showers was running, almost covering up the sound of clanking from the bottom floor. Was someone cooking breakfast?

When Jolene's stomach rumbled at the thought of breakfast, Jolene rubbed her baby bump, smiling again when she felt the smallest kick. Carefully, she waddled—Jensen had to bring it up, and now it stuck—down the stairs into the kitchen. Broad back to his wife, Linwood "Pooch" Porteous was cooking. Pancakes. Mmmm...

"You better be putting bananas in those." Jolene ate bananas with pretty much everything since she got pregnant, and she would get very cross if Pooch forgot that. Grinning, Pooch pointed at the empty banana peel by the mixing bowl with his spatula. Pleased, Jolene hugged her husband from behind, loosely since her stomach kept getting in the way. "Thank you, baby."

"Some will win, some will lose! Some are born to sleep with-Oh, hey Jolene. Pooch." Jensen walked into the kitchen in just his sweatpants, grinning. Pooch shook his head, remembering the rest of Jensen's little song. "Ooh! Hey! Are those banana pancakes?" Jolene separated from Pooch and sat down at the kitchen table, cradling her swollen stomach.

"Yes, Jensen. Banana pancakes courtesy of Chef Linwood Porteous." Pooch drily remarked and flipped the pancakes. "If you're going to drool over my shoulder, set the table." Jolene giggled when she saw Jensen making faces at Pooch's back. Still, Jensen took out enough plates for everyone despite his mockery of Pooch. Blissed out, Jolene openly stared at Jensen's bare back as he moved around. It sure was nice to be in a house full of fit, attractive men.

Just as Jensen put the plates out, Cougar walked in, water still dripping down his chest into the waistband of his ARMY sweats. Seeing Cougar still wearing his trademark cowboy hat, Jolene raised her eyebrow. Did he wear that in the shower or what? Was it glued to his head? Pooch turned around to see who else entered the kitchen and groaned.

"Come on guys! Put on your shirts!" Cougar grinned wolfishly—or was that Cougar-ishly, Jolene wondered—at Jolene's husband and wrapped his arm around Jensen's waist and gave the tech a kiss on the cheek. Jolene smiled at the scene, glad the two were so affectionate with each other. She frowned at the thought of DADT and inwardly swore Cougar and Jensen would always be welcome in her home should they need an escape from the military's unaccepting ways.

Jensen easily slid from Cougar's arm and grabbed enough silverware for everyone. Finished setting the dishes out, Jensen stopped at Jolene. "Can I?" She almost asked what he meant, but the puppy dog look he sent towards her stomach made Jolene smile. Grabbing Jensen's hand, Jolene pressed it flat against her belly. Grinning, Jensen crouched down and pressed his ear to the taut skin. "I'll be Uncle Jensen right?"

Thinking of Jensen's dotage of his actual niece, Lexi, Jolene couldn't see any reason why not. "Of course. It'll be Uncle Jake, and Uncle Cougar. Then Frank will be the godfather, and William will be," Jolene leaned over and whispered in Jensen's ear, "the godmother." Jensen laughed and stood back up.

"Don't tell Roque that."

Grinning saucily, Jolene responded, "Why not?"

"Don't tell me what?" Jolene and Jensen jumped looking at the tall, dark man that snarled at them from the doorway. When Jensen started giggling, despite his attempts to stifle it, Jolene joined in. Roque looked between their lovers, but only got shrugs from the two other men. Neither of them knew why Jensen and Jolene were laughing about Roque.

Turning at a hand on his shoulder, Roque raised an eyebrow at Clay. Clay looked like he was suffering another hangover. "Give it up, Roque. If they don't want to share, nothing you do could get them to speak." Clay smiled at Jolene and Jensen, clearly telegraphing he was on their side with his eyes.

Leaning over Jolene's side, Jensen whispered in her ear just low enough so only she could hear and covering his mouth so none of his teammates could read his lips. Jolene started laughing so hard she almost doubled over, or fell off her chair if Jensen hadn't been there to catch her. "Maybe Clay should be the godmother and Roque should be the godfather."


	3. Chapter 3: December 3

Summary: Jolene wants Clay to stop drinking so much, and just try the eggnog. Giving in to the (scary) woman, Clay accepts the glass of eggnog and finds out Jensen left him a little... gift.

* * *

December 3

Clay grimaced as Jolene smiled up at him, holding the glass of eggnog out for him. Just why had he agreed to this? Oh, right. The one woman staying with the Losers asked him to go one night without drinking until he was wasted. Clay just so happened to like being wasted, thank you very much. It made his crazy girlfriends seem sane.

On second thought, Clay grabbed the glass of eggnog, forcing a smile on his face just for Jolene. Right before he pressed the glass to his lips, Jensen giggled—really, giggled—and he lowered it again to glare suspiciously. Clay wasn't sure which question to address first; what the hell was wrong with Jensen, or why was Jensen giggling?

At the glare Jolene sent both men, Clay decided that he was safer suffering whatever prank Jensen pulled rather than challenging Jolene. With one last glance to the heavens, Clay gulped down the eggnog… And it was perfect. Looking up at Jensen, Clay nodded, knowing what the tech put in. Ah. Blessed alcohol.

Finishing off the glass, Clay offered, "I'll help you finish this." Laughing, and completely clueless, Jolene gave Clay the eggnog carton. Jensen pulled to Clay's side and snuck a half empty bottle along with him. "Good work, Jensen." Jensen shrugged, grinning. It wasn't often his pranks actually helped someone. Last time he pulled a prank on Clay, he changed all of Clay's military records to show Clay as a woman. It took Clay weeks to figure that one out, but when he did, he was furious.

Quickly, the two men dumped the rum in the eggnog so Jolene wouldn't catch them. Cougar, cleaning his gun on the other side of the room, saw and shook his head. Oh no, Jolene would find out. There was no way she wouldn't. Deciding he didn't want to be considered an accomplice, Cougar packed away the rifle and stood.

"Where're you going, Cougs?" Cougar raised his eyebrow at Jensen and looked pointedly at the empty bottle of rum. "Oh, come on! It's just some harmless fun." Shaking his head again, Cougar tilted his hat low and crept out of the room. It wouldn't be harmless if Jolene found out. Shrugging it off, Jensen held out his own glass and Clay filled it up along with his own.

"To rum." Clinking their glasses together, Clay and Jensen gulped down their eggnog in seconds. Jolene was right; it just wasn't Christmas without the eggnog.

* * *

**This one is even shorter. Oh wow. I'm debating who to focus on next. I'm thinking Roque... Hmmm...**


	4. Chapter 4: December 4

Summary: Roque realizes it's just him and Jolene in the house. Something happens and Pooch walks in at the worst possible time. And now Pooch can't stop laughing. Roque doesn't get it.

* * *

December 4

Roque walked into the living room and had to do a double take. There was only one person sitting on the couch, and it was blissfully quiet. Usually, by the time he forced himself to leave the sanctity of his room, everyone had gathered in the living room and was causing a ruckus. Now, there was only Jolene, just… sitting there. Reading the news.

Roque scowled. He spent way too much time with the Losers if he was getting surprised over a moment of peace and quiet. "Good morning, William." Roque stopped scowling when he looked at Jolene. She was the only person to call him William in a long time.

"'Morning Jolene. Where is everyone?" Jolene looked around as if she just realized she was alone. That, or she couldn't believe how quiet it was either. It was eerie. Any second now, and Roque just _knew_ Jensen would pop out of nowhere with some surprise. Oh wait, that was Christmas. Damn Jensen and his obsessive cheer.

"Let's see," Jolene put down the newspaper as she tried to remember what everyone went off to do. "Frank had a meeting for something. Jake and Cougar went on a date. And Pooch went to go pick up more eggnog. Frank's been drinking it like crazy since yesterday. Did you know he liked eggnog so much?" Roque's eyebrows shot up his forehead. Clay was drinking eggnog and not alcohol? Now that was strange.

Grimacing at the thought of Jensen and Cougar on a date, Roque wondered just how the sniper put up with the hyperactive white boy. Then, realizing his thoughts were entering dangerous territory, Roque shook his head. "Not that I've ever known."

Jolene grunted and held out her hand, "Can you help me up?" It wasn't her fault the couch was so deep and soft and _comfortable_. Expression suspiciously smooth, Roque grabbed Jolene's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" Roque declined but kept an eye on Jolene, just in case she needed his help with something else.

Although he would never let Jensen know, Roque constantly worried about Jolene whenever she was in the room. The woman was already several months pregnant, but kept going around normally as if she wasn't. Using a stool, Jensen opened the spice cabinet where all the flour, sugar, spices, and, most importantly, the hot chocolate were stored.

When the stool tipped over Roque jumped over the couch and rushed over barely in time to catch Jolene. Surprised, the dark-skinned woman grabbed the shelf to catch herself, but instead of holding, the shelf slid out of the cabinet and all of its contents crashed to the ground right on top of Roque and Jolene. The two stayed on the ground, still shocked by what just happened.

The door opened and they looked over to see Pooch holding shopping bags. All three adults were frozen. "Pooch," Roque cleared his throat, "I can explain-"

There apparently was no need to. Pooch doubled over in laughter. Face dropping into a deadpan expression, Roque stared balefully at Jolene's husband. His wife obviously fell, and he was laughing?

"Hey Pooch!" Oh God. No. Not Jensen. Roque rolled his eyes to the ceiling and hoped Jensen's voice was just a figment of his imagination. "Why are you just standing there laugh-Aha!" Jensen pulled to a stop next to Pooch, looked over his shoulder, and let out a short burst of laughter. Unable to hold himself back with Pooch cracking up, Jensen let it go and laughed out loud right alongside Pooch.

Roque felt like he was missing something. Feeling shaking in his arms, Roque looked up at Jolene and saw her laughing too. Okay. He was missing something. Looking around, Roque finally figured out why they were all laughing. Both he and Jolene were covered in flour. He still didn't get why it was so funny, though.

About to shout at Pooch and Jensen to shut up, Roque finally saw Cougar join both men in the doorway. When he started laughing—not as uproariously as the others, of course—Roque dropped his head to the ground, the energy drained out of him. He just didn't get them sometimes.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I just love this. Let me know what you all think?**


	5. Chapter 5: December 5

**Well, I had quite the scare today. I meant to catch up on my advent today, but after I finished this chapter, I realized the internet wouldn't work! So, because I'm lazy and I couldn't get the internet back up, I stopped after just the one chapter. Oops. Well, I had Christmas gifts to make anyway. Tomorrow will probably be writing day since I have so much I need to post. x.x**

Summary: Roque saves Clay, and Clay doesn't even know it. And Jolene definitely knows she has all the Losers wrapped around her finger.

* * *

December 5

If Jensen was so inclined to actually get killed, he would tell the Colonel to stop pouting. Curiously eying the downturned _definite_ _pout_, Jensen debated that death wish again. It was just so _cute_. Colonel Clay, pouter of pouts. Master of sullen looks. Ha! Pouter of pouts. Jensen snorted; that was just too good.

Perfectly prepared to sign his death wish, Jensen jumped when a large hand closed on his shoulder. That was _not_ a Cougar hand. Jensen turned and gave Roque his most innocent look. Which proved to Roque, of course, the exact opposite. "Don't even think about it Jensen."

"But Roque! That face! He's just begging me to mess with him, and I can't resist something like that. _The_ Colonel Clay is po—"uting. Too bad Jensen couldn't finish it since _Roque's freaking hand was on his face_! Mumbling something suitably cross, Jensen glared at the slightly larger man. When the pressure didn't decrease, Jensen did what any proper man should do in that situation.

"Fuck Jensen! Did you just lick my hand?" Roque pulled his hand back to grimace at the sheen of saliva down his palm. Full-body shuddering, Roque released Jensen and wiped his wet hand down the leg of his pants. "How old are you Jensen?"

Instead of answering, Jensen blinked innocently. Roque furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to speak but closed it again in thought. Why stop Jensen? Maybe Clay _would_ kill him. Then he'd never have to deal with… anyone ever again because Cougar would kill _him_. Inspiration, due to fear of an angry Cougar, struck and Roque grabbed both of Jensen's shoulders. "Think about it Jensen. If you piss Clay off, he might take you off leave and you'll have to work the entire time your niece is here."

Jensen's mouth dropped in abject horror. A death wish, Jensen could stand. However, not seeing his beloved niece and older sister was worse than death. Roque could see the debate scrolling through Jensen's eyes and sighed. At that point, it was pretty easy to figure out what Jensen would decide to do.

Slumping, Jensen skulked away, muttering about how unfair it was. Roque could feel it in his _bones_ that Jensen would do something to get back at him, despite the death by knife threats that always came with Roque. Shaking his head, Roque was just glad he managed to stop Jensen before he did something that meant Cougar had to kill Roque.

Speaking of Cougar, Roque had to try his very best not to jump when he walked past the hallway and Cougar was just standing there. The two made eye contact, and Roque could see the grin that Cougar made much more often after he started dating Jensen. Scowling, Roque realized Cougar was there the entire time and could have stopped Jensen the entire damn time. Roque really hated those two.

Giving up, Roque kept walking into the room Clay pout—no, the Colonel was _not _pouting—er, glowered in? Dropping into the other chair Roque glared at Clay. His only friend better appreciate the bullet he dodged because Roque was there to save his prankable neck. "Colonel." Clay finally darted his blue eyes up at Roque.

"Roque." Silence stretched between them and Roque stared at the opposite wall. Normally he would sharpen his knives, but the calming activity's constant sound felt like it would disturb the peace.

"Hey William, Frank. Why are you just sitting here in the quiet?" Both men looked up at Jolene, blinking curiously in the doorway.

Deciding it was in his best interests to just answer her, Clay spoke up, "Nothing better to do?" After all, all the things he and Roque did were off limits as per Jolene's demands until Christmas was over. Jolene's smile brightened and Clay had a feeling he should have lied, no matter how pathetic the lie was. Maybe he should add that they were meditating or something?

"Then why don't you help set up the table?" Roque and Clay shared a look and stood simultaneously, holding back their groans. Jolene certainly had all of the Losers wrapped around her little finger.


	6. Chapter 6: December 6

**This one's even shorter than the usual short stories. Oh well. **

* * *

Summary: Roque is Christmas shopping for the first time this year.

* * *

December 6

Roque glared at the children's toys, clearly unhappy. It didn't help that there were children crying nearby, but Roque didn't realize it was his fault the children were crying. After all, a large black man with a mean looking scar running down his face? That's scary, especially to children.

Like an idiot, Roque decided to go Christmas shopping by himself. He was embarrassed okay? Roque was very anti-Christmas; bah-hum-bug, scrooge, Grinch, and all that. However, Roque found he wanted to get something for the Losers this year.

Glaring harder, Roque wondered if that was possible. The XO was _not_ a gift-giver. At all. Yet here he was in the girl's toy section surrounded by Barbie and Bratz dolls. What did little girls like? He knew Jensen's niece… Actually, Roque didn't know anything about Jensen's niece. He knew Jensen's sister was one tough cookie, and seemed harder around the edges than Jensen.

The end. That was all Roque knew about Jensen's family. Jensen was easy to get a gift for; just look for a painfully bright shirt with something stupid on it, and Jensen would love it. However, that was all Roque could think of. There were—Jolene, Pooch, Clay, and Cougar—four more people he had to get gifts for. And Roque only found one.

Turning his glare to the white shirt in his arms, Roque hated Jensen so much more in that moment. He _refused_ to leave if the only gift he was getting was Jensen's. But what did children _like_? What did any of them like?

"Excuse me sir?" Roque whipped his head to the side, getting rid of his scowl, but the employee still jumped back. "I'm sorry, do you need help with anything?"

Roque was about to say no, but he just knew he would be there all day if he turned the small man—he looked like a _real_ nerd, nothing like Jensen who was actually buff—away. "Yeah. What do little girls like?"

The scrawny man brightened up a bit, "So you're looking for a gift for your daughter?" Roque scowled. He was already annoyed with the man.

"No. It's my," Roque paused as he struggled to get the word out, "_friend's_ niece." The man—Roque finally read the name tag, Tom—gave him a strange look and Roque glowered down at him. Roque could get Jensen's niece a goddamn present without it being weird. What the fu-Somehow, it just seemed wrong to even curse mentally in the children's section…

"Alright, then. What are her interests?" Roque growled. If he knew that, he wouldn't have trouble picking a gift for her. This was ridiculous. Walking away from Tom before he took out one of his knives to calm down, Roque glanced down the other toy aisles and froze. That was perfect. Well, he didn't know how Lexi would feel about it, but it certainly looked like something she would like, if the few times they spoke were anything to go by.

Quickly grabbing it, Roque crossed Lexi off his list. Alright then, that left… Jolene, Pooch, Jerri, Clay, and Cougar still. Anything alcohol related would work for Clay. And now Roque was back to square one. He had no clue what to do.

Slumping, Roque resigned himself to walking all around the store until he saw something he liked. The others better appreciate they got gifts from him at all.

* * *

**I had such a hard time coming up with the gifts. I'm thinking of surprising everyone on Christmas day, so you'll have to wait until then to see what everyone got. I was laughing so hard though, when I was looking for gifts. I hope you all like them as much as I do. I guess I won't know for another... 19 chapters?**


	7. Chapter 7: December 7

**It's actually pretty hard to come up with a completely different scene for everyday. So, here we switch to the other Jensen's that have yet to join the Losers. Man! Here's to hoping I can finish catching up today! 5 more to go before I'm caught up and only have to do one chapter a day.**

* * *

Summary: Jerri and Lexi come up with the gifts they're going to give to their beloved family.

* * *

December 7

"Have you decided what to do for Uncle Jake yet?" Jerri peered over Lexi's shoulder, but smiled when Lexi hid whatever she was doing. "What, Mom's not allowed to know what you got your uncle?"

"Nope!" Lexi giggled and grinned up at her mother. "But I bet Uncle Jake is going to _love_ it. And I thought of a really cool idea for Uncle Cougar!" Arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow high on her forehead, Jerri wondered what it was. "I need your help though, Mommy." Jerri sighed and thought of her bank account. Christmas was always so expensive. It was a good thing Jake was paying their travel fees.

Well, it wasn't like she got to see the Losers all that often anyway, so spending money on them wasn't so bad. "Alright. What is it?" Lexi motioned for Jerri to come closer, and Jerri did as told. Grinning, Lexi whispered her gift idea in Jerri's ear, and Jerri couldn't help but agree it would be awesome.

She had already ordered Jake's and Cougar's gifts, since she had been wanting to get them long before Christmas came around. Lexi's gift wouldn't be so hard to put together, so Jerri nodded her head. "That sounds perfect. I'm sure Uncle Cougar will love it. Let's order it now, so it gets here before we have to leave for Jolene's."

Blinking up at Jerri, Lexi processed Jerri's approval then cheered. "So we're meeting everyone at Aunt Jolene's house? Is everyone going to be there?" Jerri scooped Lexi up in her arms and smirked.

"Yep. Everyone. Uncle Jake, Uncle Cougar, Uncle Pooch, Uncle Frank, Uncle Will, and Aunt Jolene." Lexi gasped and gave Jerri a horrified look. Now that was worrisome. "What is it, Lex?"

Lexi grasped her head and began rubbing her temples furiously. "I haven't thought of gifts for anyone but Uncle Jake and Uncle Cougar! What do I doooo?!" Jerri barely held back her laughter as Lexi continued to muss up her blonde hair. Lexi was a proper Jensen, with blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Lexi was the Losers' baby, soon to be joined by Jolene's child.

"Well, Lex, Mom's got your back. So want to see what I picked out, and you can decide whether we get it or not?" Lexi turned her big baby blues to her mother, admiration clear in her gaze.

"You did?! Awesome! What'd you get, what'd you get?" Jerri plopped down on the computer chair, Lexi in her lap and spun it around to face the computer—made by Jake and so much better than any store-bought computer.

Sticking out her tongue, Jerri started clicking through her bookmarks, grinning at the pleased remarks Lexi made. So all of those gifts were ordered and set, and all Jerri had to do was get her own gifts for the Losers and Lexi's idea for Cougar. Patting her daughter's head, Jerri was more than a little proud Lexi came up with such a great gift. Cougar was hard to get gifts for, even for Jake. Jake would be so jealous when he saw what Lexi thought of.

* * *

**Don't you just want to know what they're all getting? Eeee! I'm so excited!**


	8. Chapter 8: December 8

**All of these little advent stories are just doing whatever they want however they want. I was giggling to myself as I wrote this, because I thought it was so cute, and my dad walked in on me giggling and reading this out loud. I'm going to go die of embarrassment now.**

* * *

Summary: No one can get Jensen to shut up. Well, no one except Cougar.

* * *

December 8

Jensen was dressed in a completely inappropriate shade of pink. No man should ever wear something that pink. But, no. Jensen has worn worse. Looking back up and wincing at the sight before him, Clay amended his opinion. Not even women should wear that. Just how was Jensen wired, to think that shirt was awesome?

Frowning, Clay reminded himself he wasn't drunk enough to deal with the mystery that was Jake Jensen. Clay eyed Cougar suspiciously; how did the sniper do it? It never made any sense, how the two ended up gravitating towards each other. Jensen was just too loud, and Cougar rarely spoke. Maybe it was true that opposites did attract.

Clay scowled. Not drunk enough. Definitely not drunk enough. "Hey Colonel!" Jensen cheerily waved at Clay, and Clay was so glad they weren't in public, so no one would know he knew Jensen. "Whatcha doin'?" Maybe if he ignored Jensen, the tech would get it. "Wanna play a game with us? You look bored. You might have fun." Oh God, it wasn't working. Jensen was still talking.

"Please, Cougar, shut him up." Cougar raised an eyebrow at Clay, as Jensen just looked offended. Usually Clay lasted much longer than that before he tried to shut Jensen up. Cougar shrugged, it wasn't like he minded shutting Jensen up for a while. Smirking, Cougar grabbed Jensen's arm and dragged the protesting tech away.

Taking Jensen to their shared room, Cougar threw the taller male inside, then locked the door behind him. "Come on Cougar! I didn't do anything!" Jensen held his hands up defensively, unsure what Cougar was going to do. It was always iffy, when Cougar smirked like that. Either he was threatening to kill his lover—and that particular memory sent a shudder down Jensen's spine—or he would be doing something _very_ naughty with Jensen.

Honestly, Jensen just didn't see how that one worked, because he babbled incoherently during sex too, even though he had no clue what he was saying. "Sientas." Mouth snapping shut, Jensen immediately dropped into one of the two chairs in the room. Cougar meant business.

Discreetly calculating the odds of his escape, Jensen really hoped Cougar just wanted to have sex. Again, though, that just didn't make sense. So Jensen was left trying to get away from Cougar's evil, yet sexy, clutches. "Jake." Cougar's hand on Jensen's chin forced Jensen to stop eying the room for a way out and just look up at Cougar. It wasn't often Jensen looked up at Cougar and they were fully clothed.

Jensen's eyes automatically flew to Cougar's hat and he felt the odd temptation to grab it. Not when he was, quite literally, in Cougar's hands though. Maybe he would steal the hat at a later date. Oh yeah. That would be so awesome, if he could convince Cougar it wasn't him that stole it. Well, Jensen kind of loved that weird old cowboy hat too, since it was kind of what brought Cougar and him together.

Well, technically, it was Cougar shoving Jensen into the ground after Jensen tried to grab said hat that brought them together. In a long, twisted, convoluted sort of way. Jensen scrunched up his nose. Okay, maybe not. But that hat was awesome, and it made Cougar's hotness meter shoot through the atmosphere.

"Jake." Jensen blinked. Oh right. Cougar's voice had a warning lilt to it, and Jensen smiled apologetically. It was very rude to daydream when your sexy lover was threatening to do… something… to you. Jensen gulped as he came back to his current situation. He still had no idea what Cougar was planning to do. That darn hat distracted him! It wasn't fair! "Cariño. Escuchas." Jensen hummed deep in his throat. He loved it when Cougar spoke in Spanish. Cougar's accent was way more obvious, but, as all other things Cougar, it suited him perfectly.

Jensen was pretty sure he was the luckiest guy in the world that someone like Cougar chose him. Grinning, Jensen nodded. Leaning closer, Cougar pressed his lips just against Jensen's ear and spoke in low Spanish, "_Tu me vuelves loca_. _Siempre quiero hacerte el amor contigo_. _También , yo siempre te amo_. _Eres guapo y muy_ sexy. _Te adoro y te quiero besar_. _Eres mi_ angel, Jake."

Jensen's mouth dropped and he stared out into space even when Cougar backed up, gave him a peck on the lips then left the room, closing the door softly. Walking back downstairs, Cougar nodded at Clay and quietly said, "I shut him up."

* * *

**So, my Spanish is really rusty, so I'm so sorry if it's horrendously wrong, but here's what I was attempting to say. **

_Tu me vuelves loca. Siempre quiero hacerte el amor contigo. También , yo siempre te amo. Eres guapo y muy sexy. Te adoro y te quiero besar. Eres mi angel, Jake_.=You drive me crazy . I always want to make love with you. Also, I love you always . You 're handsome and very sexy. I adore you and want to kiss. You're my angel Jake.

**My weird headcannon Cougar doesn't talk much, unless he's speaking Spanish. So whenever he says more than a short sentence, it's always in Spanish. So yeah. Cougar sweet talks Jensen in Spanish. On top of that, Jensen's not used to getting sweet talked(Is that correct?) so whenever he is, he has no idea how to respond to it. **


	9. Chapter 9: December 9

**This one is seriously only 147 words or so. Oops. But I thought it was cute as it was. Let me know what you all think?**

* * *

Summary: Jensen had that root-beer float kind of smile.

* * *

December 9

Jensen was out to get revenge, and Cougar knew it. Cougar knew it because Jensen had that root-beer float kind of smile that day. All day. It was Cougar's favorite smile. That quirky upturn of Jensen's slightly pink lips was too sweet to pass up.

So Cougar didn't. He claimed Jensen's lips as his own, and Cougar loved kissing Jensen. Jensen tasted like soda, or coffee, or whatever else you will. Kissing Jensen was like a straight shot of caffeine for Cougar, and Cougar loved to get his fix. After kissing Jensen, Cougar was hyper, and he couldn't sleep at night. And when he didn't get his caffeine, Cougar crashed. Hard.

That night, Cougar got to taste Jensen's root-beer float of a smile, and didn't get a wink of sleep. Jensen though? Jensen got all the sleep he needed, Cougar's favorite smile on his lips.


	10. Chapter 10: December 10

**I almost feel bad these are all so short, but at the same time, I love that they're so short. I really don't know how to feel. Yay! I'm almost caught up! Let me take a moment to dance around like a loon.**

* * *

Summary: Cougar loved the way Jensen said "balloon." He said it as if he were blowing bubbles.

* * *

December 10

Cougar loved the way Jensen said "balloon." He said it as if he were blowing bubbles. And, when he said it, he kept saying it over and over again. Not to mention the repeats Cougar scrolled through in his mind. Jensen kept trying the others they needed to greet his niece and sister with "balloons," and Cougar wanted to argue with him just to keep hearing Jensen say that word the way he said it.

With Pooch arguing that he wasn't putting balloons—Cougar thought the way Pooch said it was boring—in his car, with everyone already packed in, Cougar didn't need to try. At first Jolene said "balloon" like Pooch, but the more Jensen said it, the more the way she said it started changing.

"Jensen, man, we all agreed to go altogether to pick Jerri and Lexi up. We're going to be _packed_ in that car. We are _not_ going to put balloons in there too!"

"But, Pooch," Jensen whined childishly and gave Pooch a puppy dog look. If Cougar didn't know Jensen as well as he did, Cougar would give Jensen a scolding look, letting the tech know grown men should not be giving other grown men that look. But it was Jensen, and Cougar was head over heels in love with all of Jensen's silly idiosyncrasies, grown man or not. Even if Jensen made Cougar lose sleep last night.

"Jake," Jensen looked at Jolene and turned his puppy dog look up to full wattage without missing a beat. "Pooch does have a point. I don't even think there are enough seats for all of us. Packing us into an even tighter space with balloons is a little…" Jensen sighed and slumped, losing his will to fight when it was Jolene pointing out the obvious. Darn. Cougar was really hoping to hear Jensen say "balloon" a few more times.

"Fine. I'll give up on the balloons." Cougar smiled as Jensen breathed out the word. "Even though Lexi would be so happy to get balloons." Cougar tipped his hat down as he smiled just a bit wider, hiding his face from Jensen's suspicious stare. Jensen read his expressions better than anyone, as if Cougar's expressions carried on the conversations like normal words.

Jolene shook her head affectionately and pulled Pooch from the room, hoping Pooch would finally sit down with her to watch some movie. Left alone, Jensen ducked down and looked up at Cougar, so Cougar's hat wouldn't get in the way. "What was so funny?"

Shaking his head, Cougar grabbed the back of Jensen's head and pulled the blonde into a kiss. Every day just made Cougar love Jensen even more.

* * *

**My Cougar/Jensen shipper is fangirling so bad right now. I just love that pairing so much. I really need to do a Pooch/Jolene centric one though...**


	11. Chapter 11: December 11

Summary: Lexi babbles, just like her Uncle Jake.

* * *

December 11

"I heard you were going to visit your uncle in Springfield." The youngest Jensen looked up at her teacher, then went back to folding the letters neatly. Just like Uncle Jake always said, Lexi volunteered where she could. Jake was veritably Lexi's hero, so she got really excited when she got to see him again.

"Yeah! Everyone's going to be there! Uncle Jake's whole team will be there, and Aunt Jolene said she couldn't wait to see me again. Although," Lexi ducked her head to hide the faint blush on her cheeks, "I don't really remember her that well. I haven't gotten to see Uncle Jake in so long! I mean, he calls a lot, and he showed Mom and me how to do video calls so we do that often. But I really miss him." Oh yeah, babbling ran in the family. At least, Lexi thought it did. Lexi never really heard her mom babble. Jerri was pretty straightforward.

Which was probably a good thing considering her daughter and brother. The teacher laughed and accepted the next stack of folded newsletters Lexi helped her with, so she could start putting them in envelopes. "What's your Uncle Jake like, Lexi?"

Lexi gasped and shot wide blue eyes up to her teacher, as if everyone should know Uncle Jake. "Well, Uncle Jake a soldier. He says he's Special Forces or something? Anyway, he's really fun. He's not like a lot of other adults that are boring and stuff. And! He's super smart. Uncle Jake made the computer my mom uses for work. Uncle Jake is also big," Lexi jumped out of her chair and stretched her arm over her head to show just how tall Uncle Jake was. "He's even taller than Mom. Although," Lexi leaned over the teacher's messy desk and whispered conspiratorially, "Mom showed me old pictures of Uncle Jake, and Uncle Jake was really skinny."

Grinning proudly, Lexi pointed at her own face, "Actually, I look a lot like Uncle Jake! Before now, anyway. Whenever he sees me, he gives me the _biggest_ hug and tosses me into the air!"

Chuckling, Lexi's teacher looked up from her own task again. "He sounds wonderful. Lucky you. It's such a shame you never get to see him." Lexi blinked at sat back down with a shrug.

"Yeah. I _do_ miss him a lot. But it's okay. I know why Uncle Jake is never home. Mom says he's protecting us every day he's gone. And Uncle Jake tells me he loves me every day, somehow. When he can't call, he emails me, or leaves me a message on skype." The woman froze and looked up at Lexi. Lexi didn't sound as excited at that last bit, probably because she wished her uncle was around more.

Frowning, the teacher turned her focus back to the task at hand, thinking. There was nothing she could do. At least Lexi got to spend time with Uncle Jake when the holiday break started. "Well," she smiled across the desk at Lexi, "enjoy every moment with your Uncle Jake to the fullest when you _do_ see him."

Grinning right back, Lexi nodded. "Absolutely!"

* * *

**Aw. I can't wait until Jerri and Lexi arrive in Springfield. Can you? I just love how much Jensen loves his niece, and I just sort of added a sister complex on top of that. Whoops. Haha. Anyway, sorry these latest ones are so freaking short. I can't help it! I just read through them and think that if I write more, I'll be ruining the happy mood, since I write angry and sad so much better. **


	12. Chapter 12: December 12

**Ha ha! I am not caught up. Now I can just do one short advent each day. Whew. **

* * *

Summary: Jolene may or may not have dropped a bottle of sparkling apple cider in the middle of the store.

December 12

The accident wasn't her fault. Jolene swore it. Okay? If anyone said it was, Jolene would happily point them Roque's way, and he would take care of the naysayer for her. So what if Jolene was pregnant? She could still kick ass. Vicariously, that is.

Still, Jolene grimaced at the scene before her. Who should she say sorry to first? Roque, the one she depended on to kick ass, just sort of gaped. Jensen—meanie—was laughing so hard he was almost curled up on the ground. Spread before them? Was chaos.

Jolene seemed to be making a habit of spilling things lately, and maybe she shouldn't be allowed to handle any powders or liquids anymore. Jensen gasped for air and Jolene looked back at him, torn between joining him, helping him, or hitting him. It really could go any way. Groans rose above Jensen's laughter and Jolene looked back at the scene she _didn't_ cause.

It wasn't her fault the stupid cider was on the top shelf, and she wasn't tall enough. She actually had it in hand, thank you very much. It was just… her back really did protest to the treatment and she may or may not have dropped the cider. Someone walked by just in time to slip, and their cart was sent careening down the aisle, and-Oh God, it hit more people.

In a way, it made Jolene think of dominos. One by one, the other shoppers were sent sprawling or crashing, all because of one broken bottle of sparkling apple cider. No, it wasn't Jolene's fault. Everything was the cider's fault, and if Jensen didn't stop laughing, Jolene would give Roque express permission to rough him up. Honestly, Jensen was such a child sometimes.

It _was_ funny though. A small giggle broke past Jolene's defenses and she stifled it again with her hand. Nothing about this should be funny, and honestly they should be running away before someone got really mad. Jolene shook her head. Apparently she was spending way too much time with Jensen. The proper thing to do was apologize, help everyone get back on their feet—Jolene snorted—and pay for the product. After all, you break it, you buy it.

"Jensen, shut up." Jolene looked between Jensen and Roque, to see Roque glaring at Jensen. Instead of shutting up, Jensen finally collapsed to the ground, tears running down his face. That was just too much. As Jolene broke down into laughter herself, the thought of how Roque must feel only made her laugh harder. Sorry Roque. But it definitely wasn't Jolene's fault. And seeing Jensen shaking in the fetal position on the ground in the middle of the store was just too funny.

Honestly, Jolene didn't know why Roque wasn't laughing, but there was that more pressing issue of needing to breathe distracting her. Oh, they were probably going to be in so much trouble.

* * *

**It was funnier when I was writing it. Oops. I'm just no good at writing funny. I'm freaking great at sad and angry! But who wants a sad and angry advent to Christmas? Seriously. No one. So, have your badly written humor. This kind of makes me feel like the advent chocolate actually. It tastes so good, but there's just not enough. Well, except this isn't that good.**


	13. Chapter 13: December 13

Summary: Pooch is away on sudden business for the night and Jolene can't sleep without him.

* * *

December 13

It was just for one night, and it wasn't like Pooch didn't know. Jolene had to admit it _was_ a little weird, but she couldn't help it. She had actually lain awake—tossing and turning, more accurately—until she gave up and messaged Pooch that it was his fault she couldn't sleep, and she would be sleeping with Jensen. Jolene frowned. That just sounded bad.

What she _meant_ was that she couldn't sleep when the other side of the bed was empty, so she got up and asked Jensen if she could go to sleep with him. Technically, it was Pooch's idea. Sighing peacefully, Jolene pressed her back against Jensen's, her eyes still closed as she thought.

Jolene had originally stated she would just ask one of the guys if she could sleep—that connotation was really not helping at all—in their bed. Pooch vehemently told her not to choose Roque or Clay, or Cougar. Which left Jensen. Giggling, Jolene knew why Pooch was okay with the large nerd. Everyone thought Jensen was purely Cougar-sexual, and that he had never loved women. Obviously, to the women that knew the Losers, Jensen did have a history with women.

Jolene would have chosen Jensen anyway, since he sometimes made her think of an oversized teddy bear. Honestly, she wondered how he got laid at all, if women associated him with such an innocent object. Jensen was simply the type of guy most women put in the friend zone. Unless, of course, they were planning on marrying him. Which, Jolene frowned, that line of thought was just weird.

Jensen mumbled something and his back pressed more firmly against Jolene's, and the woman stifled the urge to giggle. It looked like Jensen spoke in his sleep too. "Still awake _mamita_?" Jolene opened her eyes and smiled at Cougar. Pooch was so silly if he thought sleeping in Jensen's bed didn't mean sleeping with Cougar too, since the two shared one bed.

"No, I'm just thinking." They both whispered, not wanting to wake Jensen.

Cougar shifted so their heads were closer together and they didn't have to whisper too loud to talk to each other. "About?"

"Well, it _is_ a little strange to sleep in my husband's teammates bed, whether he knows or not." She could faintly see the Cougar outline shrug in the dark.

"We are _familia_. _Eres nuestra hermana_." Jolene blinked. Hermana was sister right? Did Cougar just call her his sister? Grinning, Jolene shifted in her spot just a bit. "It is not so strange then, _hermanita_."

Cougar was right; it was more like being with family. Jolene, when she first met Pooch, felt like she was competing with the Losers for his affection. Eventually, and with Jerri's help, Jolene realized she wasn't competing with them at all. Instead, the Losers were Pooch's family, and when she married Pooch, she became family. Over the years, as they all grew closer, Jolene began to see the Losers as all the brothers she never had. Well, Clay was more like the eternally soused uncle, but he was still family.

"You know," Jolene heard Cougar hum briefly in response, "you're right. It's like my brothers are always there for me when I need them."

Jolene felt a large callused hand brush her hair back, and she couldn't help but smile. Cougar was probably sweeter than most older brothers. "_Exactamente_. Now sleep." Cougar pressed a kiss to Jolene's forehead and pulled back. Listening to Cougar, Jolene closed her eyes again and curled into the warmth on either side that Jensen and Cougar provided. She was absolutely sure her smile would split her face in two. Feeling even more at peace than before, Jolene finally fell asleep, surrounded by the most awesome brothers any girl could ever ask for.

* * *

**I almost rewrote this one and didn't post it, since some people would consider something like this cheating. I don't! I mean, it is weird, but my whole idea about the Losers is that they're more like one big family instead of just teammates. Honestly, I love the idea that Jolene views Cougar and Jensen as brothers, and it really is perfectly innocent. As for the times, that I've written before, that she notes how handsome they are I can honestly say it is possible for a woman to recognize her brother as handsome. Although, it's not normally accompanied by "I'm so lucky." Eucgh. Anyway, the whole point is, Jolene finds it difficult to sleep alone, so she asks her brothers if she can stay with them for the night. There's nothing more to it. And Pooch knows, and is perfectly okay with it, because he sees it the same way. So, uh, yeah. I just wanted to make sure you all knew that.**


	14. Chapter 14: December 14

**I'm kind of running out of ideas. I feel a serious case of writers block coming up. Oh no! Well, I'll still push through and try to keep writing all my stuff. But don't be surprised if the quality of my work is... well, let's just say uninspired.**

* * *

Summary: Jensen plays a prank on Clay.

* * *

December 14

"You know… There is nothing as tempting as a locked door." Cougar froze at the top of the stairs and looked back at Jensen, whom he thought was following him. Apparently not. Instead, Jensen was staring at Clay's locked door, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Frowning, Cougar realized that it probably was to Jensen. Bad.

Shaking his head, Cougar tried to dissuade Jensen from whatever he was thinking, but it was too late. Running back into their shared room, Jensen grabbed something to pick Clay's lock and quickly did just that when he came back out. Cougar stared in horror as his soon-to-be-dead-boyfriend quietly pushed Clay's door open. It was too late to stop Jensen.

When Jensen wasn't headless the next second, Cougar's eyebrow shot up and he pulled to Jensen's side to peer into Clay's room. Clay was still blissfully unaware of Jensen spying on him sleeping, and Cougar could smell the alcohol that was probably helping. There was no way Jensen was letting this opportunity pass him by.

As expected, Jensen giggled and crept all the way into the room. Poking Clay, Jensen made sure their Colonel wouldn't be waking up any time soon, then he ran back out. Shaking his head, Cougar went downstairs, sure he would see whatever Jensen was doing later.

Jolene was already downstairs in the kitchen, making Pooch cook breakfast again even though he barely got back home. "Good morning, Cougar!" Cougar smiled and nodded at Jolene, tipping his hat to his _hermanita_. Jerking his head towards Pooch, Cougar silently asked what Pooch was making. "It's just banana pancakes again."

Pooch finally turned around, his eyes flat, "Yo, Cougar. There should be enough for everyone again." Nodding his head thankfully, Cougar pulled out a chair next to Jolene and sat down.

A few minutes later, Jensen joined them, a grin splitting his face. "Jensen, what did you do?" Pooch glared suspiciously at Jensen, not actually sure he wanted to know. Jensen shrugged, feigning innocence. Groaning, Pooch gave up on even trying, too tired to deal with Jensen at all.

Jolene blinked curiously as Pooch turned back to the pancakes, which smelled delicious, then shrugged. "Thank you for letting me stay with you last night Jake. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Pooch coughed and Cougar grinned. They never really mentioned their relationship around the other guys, but it was always funny when they did.

"Nah, it's-" Jensen stopped mid-sentence when he heard Clay yawn and stomp down the stairs. Spinning in his seat, Jensen eagerly waited for Clay to walk in and show off Jensen's work to Cougar, Jolene, and Pooch.

And what work it was. Somehow, and Cougar wondered about his boyfriend's skill, Jensen had given Clay winged eyeliner, and filled in Clay's top lids with different shades of green. Following the perfect black wing was a tiny line of glitter, making the effects startling. It took Cougar another second to notice the lip gloss shining on Clay's lips.

"Uh, Colonel?" Pooch stopped gaping to help his CO out. "You might want to look in the mirror." Frowning, Clay obviously had no clue what Pooch meant, so he slumped over to the downstairs bathroom.

A moment later Clay roared in his battlefield voice, "Jensen!" Laughing, Jensen saluted all of them then ran away, knowing full well that he should get the hell out of dodge.


	15. Chapter 15: December 15

**So, I think I'm getting writer's block. It took me four hours to come up with just this. So, more than likely, my next several chapters are going to be severely lacking in quality. I apologize. Maybe if I keep up with writing as much as I can, I'll get over writer's block faster. Here's to hoping.**

* * *

Summary: "Jensen, take that off."

December 15

"Jensen, take that off." Jensen looked back to the doorway, pouting when Clay just stared right back at him, still wanting Jensen to do as told. Once Jensen turned around, Clay was more sure of himself than before. When he gave Jensen the order, it was because he saw Jensen out of the corner of his eye, but looking straight at Jensen… Clay grimaced. It was always bizarre looking straight at Jensen.

"But Clay! It's _Christmas_." Clay was about to argue right back, but Jensen quickly shot out, "We haven't even decorated yet. And I don't get to listen to Christmas music yet. So the very least you could do is let me wear it!" Clay jerked back. Jensen had a point. He hated it when Jensen had a point. A small part of him protested, saying if he gave Jensen an inch, there was no way Jensen wouldn't take the mile.

Sighing, Clay shook his head and walked away. He just didn't have the energy to censure Jensen for wearing a reindeer antler headband.


	16. Chapter 16: December 16

**Geez, I'm so sorry these aren't as good. I can't actually explain how bad my writer's block suddenly became. I'm literally getting no ideas. For anything! Ahhhh! Anyway, here was my attempt for today.**

* * *

Summary: Jensen is really bored. Much to everyone's chagrin.

* * *

December 16

"I'm bored!" Clay groaned and buried his face in his hand, wanting a drink more than ever. Receiving no other response from anyone else, Jensen flopped back on the couch, resting his head in Cougar's lap. "Cougar! I'm bored!" This time, Jensen dragged out the word. "Cooouuuugaaaar!"

Cougar's eyebrow shot up, hiding beneath the rim of his hat, and he looked down at Jensen. Shrugging, he clearly had no idea how to help his lover. "But Cougar-"

"Oh shut _up_, Jensen!" Pooch moved his arm from Jolene's shoulder and threw the remote and Jensen. "If you're bored, just watch TV."

Jensen pouted and looked over at Pooch, "Nah. TV's boring." Pooch's eye started twitching and Jolene finally looked up from her book, exasperation written on her features too.

"Then," Jolene tried to help, "why don't you do something on the computer?"

"Nothing interesting to do. Come on! Someone amuse me!" Jolene groaned as well and buried her face in her book, trying to ignore Jensen. She knew it wouldn't work, but Jensen had four other men to bother, so there was a chance he would overlook her.

Upon hearing the _snikt_ of one of Roque's knives, Jolene peeked over her book. It looked like Roque would be attempting to mollify Jensen next. Well, Jolene amended, she wasn't sure mollify was the right word. "Shut up Jensen, or I'll make you shut up." Jensen's mouth snapped shut as he glared dolefully at Roque. Above him, Cougar's eyes settled on Roque in an unnerving stare that threatened serious repercussions should Roque injure Jensen in any way.

Smiling softly, Jolene turned back to her book. It was so cute how Cougar was so protective of Jensen. Although, she frowned, Jensen was getting annoying fast. Still, it seemed Roque's threat worked. Already a few minutes had passed and Jensen hadn't said-

"I'm really bored."

All groaning at the same time, Clay, Jolene, Roque, and Pooch yelled at Jensen, "Shut up Jensen!" Cougar chuckled and moved Jensen so he could stand.

"Come, _amorcito_." Cougar held out his hand and Jensen took it, still sheepish from everyone yelling at him. As always, Cougar had to protect Jensen from certain death.


	17. Chapter 17: December 17

Summary: Lexi and Jerri can't wait to go to Springfield.

* * *

December 17

Lexi threw her backpack in the backseat and slid into the passenger seat, then smiled at her mother. "Hey Mom!" Jerri reached over and ruffled Lexi's head, grinning when her daughter protested the treatment. "Aw, Mom!"

"You excited?" Lexi blinked and looked up at Jerri, not knowing what Jerri meant. Shaking her head, Jerri put the car into drive and pulled into traffic. "Don't you remember? You're taking Friday off and we're going to see Uncle Jake and everyone else. Didn't you want to spend Christmas with them?" Lexi gasped and gave Jerri a horrified look.

"I can't believe I forgot it was Friday!" Lexi squealed excitedly, and got a far off look in her eyes. "Just one more day… One! Should I start packing? Did we get everyone's gifts? Did we?"

Jerri glanced at her daughter from the corner of her eye. For having forgotten, Lexi sure was excited. Smiling, she shrugged. "Let's see," Jerri changed lanes, her eyes on the traffic around her, "we both got something for Uncle Jake and Uncle Cougar. Then we have Uncle Will, Uncle Frank, and we got something for Uncle Pooch. We also got our gifts for Aunt Jolene too. It certainly looks like we got everyone gifts. Did we wrap them all?"

Lexi gave Jerri a thumb up and let a grin take over again. "I can't wait. I bet they're all going to _love_ our gifts." Jerri ruffled Lexi's hair again, and mentally agreed with her daughter. It had been so long since Jerri got to see her brother, let alone the rest of the Losers. Just one more day.


	18. Chapter 18: December 18

**Okay, I am about ready to give in. Next holiday, I'm doing a collaboration with someone, unless there are readily available prompts. Okay? It is steadily getting harder and harder to come up with a new idea. Tomorrow should be fine, so should Christmas, but otherwise... I have no idea how I'm getting the rest of those days. I will, of course, continue trying my best. Still, I'm either doing a collaboration with someone for the holiday, or I'm following a holiday prompt. So, if any of you get prompt ideas (for any holidays, not just Christmas) then you should let me know. Or, if you want to do a collab, that'd be awesome. I've always wanted to do a collaboration, but all my collab partners and I never get along well. In the stories, I mean. We get along fine, but our writing never meshes. So yeah. **

* * *

Summary: Cougar joins the skype call between the Jensens.

* * *

December 18

"Hey, Cougar! Come sit down for a minute." Cougar looked over his shoulder at his lover, confused that Jensen called out to him while Jensen was on the computer. Shrugging, Cougar did as told. When he saw Lexi on the computer screen, it made a little more sense. Still, it was odd for Jensen to even acknowledge the rest of the world when he was skyping with his family.

"Oh good! Hey, Uncle Cougar. Uncle Jake and I were debating something." Cougar raised his eyebrow and looked over at Jensen. Jensen didn't agree whole-heartedly with his niece on everything. You really did learn something new each day. Lexi disappeared from the screen and Cougar could hear her rummaging through something.

Rolling his eyes playfully Jensen called out, "Geez Lexi, why'd you throw it? You had it just now." Both men could hear Lexi's responding groan before she popped up on the screen again.

"Be quiet Uncle Jake! I have a question for Uncle Cougar now. Now, Uncle Cougar, which is better?" Cougar almost asked what but then Lexi held up a sheet of paper, with two shirt designs on it. "Can you see it? It's for my soccer team's uniform this coming season. We don't have any games, so we take the chance to come up with a new uniform or all that other," Lexi's mouth opened and closed as she tried to remember the specific word she was looking for. Shrugging, she finished lamely with, "stuff."

Now it made some sense. Resting his hand on Jensen's thigh, Cougar leaned closer to the screen to see the different designs. "They both look fine to me." Both Jensens groaned and Cougar shrugged. They did. "If that's all-"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold your horses. Is that Cougar?" Cougar sat back down and nodded his head at Jerri. She draped over Lexi, despite the little girl's protests to the weight over her shoulders. "Hey, Cougar. Are Lexi and Jake making you choose between them?"

Jensen glared at the screen, "We asked him which shirt, not which one of us." Cougar ducked his head to hide his smile, but Jerri just laughed aloud.

"Chill, Jake. Although, I wouldn't mind being a contender in that race." When she saw Cougar was looking back at the screen, Jerri winked playfully at him and Cougar couldn't resist smiling. Gaping, Jensen covered Cougar's eyes with his hands.

"Cougs is mine! Don't be fooled by them, Cougar!" Jerri rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to Lexi's temple.

Straightening out, she added, "Don't worry, Jake. I already have a man I like." With that she walked away, and the two other Jensen's gaped at her.

It took Jensen a few more moments to process what Jerri said. "Wait, no! Don't go! Who is this guy? Who?" Jensen grabbed his computer screen and Lexi ran off after her mother, asking the same questions. Chuckling, Cougar used the chance Jerri gave him to run away. Although, if she really did have a man, Cougar had to pity him since the younger Jensens would give him hell first.


	19. Chapter 19: December 19

**Wow. Okay. I actually had almost no trouble writing this. Of course, I've been waiting for this scene since the very first day. I've been trying to come up with ideas for days 20-23, so hopefully those pan out. I actually hope I don't forget. That would suck. Luckily I don't have to think too hard for Christmas Eve and Christmas. If you happen to have any ideas for family moments that you think would suit this story, please let me know. Technically I only need two, since I have tentative ideas... Anyway, I hope you all like this.**

* * *

Summary: Jerri and Lexi finally arrive in the Springfield airport, and greet their whole family.

* * *

December 19

Lexi barely held herself back from running down the stairs. Every few steps she would stop and look back at her mother expectantly. Each time, Jerri shrugged her shoulders and kept her pace, smirking at her daughter's impatience. When Lexi saw Jensen, though, she forgot to wait for her mother and ran the distance between herself and her uncle.

The two crashed together in a hug and Jensen smoothly picked Lexi up and swung her around in his arms. Grinning, Lexi wrapped her arms around Jensen's neck, refusing to let him go. How many months had it been since they last saw each other? "So you're not going to give me a hug too?" Jensen lifted his chin from Lexi's shoulder and beamed at his sister.

"Of course!" Still holding Lexi in one arm, Jensen closed in on Jerri and pulled her into a tight hug. He never wanted to let either of them go. Jerri, being the most reasonable Jensen, pushed back from Jensen and told him to put Lexi down.

Pouting, Jensen did as told, and the two women went around and hugged everyone else. Cougar came right after Jensen, as far as the girls were concerned, since he was Jensen's lover. Lexi tightly squeezed Cougar's waist, then grinned toothily at him when he picked her up and returned the hug. For Cougar, Lexi whispered in his ear, ducking her head under his hat, "I missed you too, Tío Cougar."

Nuzzling Lexi's ear, Cougar whispered his affection for her in Spanish before letting Pooch take her from him. While Pooch and Jolene fawned over the blushing, yet still grinning, girl, Jerri pulled Cougar into a hug.

"Hey there, Cougs. Has Jake been driving you crazy?" Cougar hugged Jerri back and shook his head, humor shining in his eyes. Jerri's eyebrows shot up and she play-glared at her brother. "He's obviously not doing something right. I could always take over?" Cougar laughed, and shook his head again. Jerri always loved to mess with Jensen, even though they all knew Jerri really had no interest in Cougar.

"Hey!" Jensen pushed space between Jerri and Cougar and used it to wrap his arms around Cougar's waist. "Back off my man, Jerri." Rolling her eyes, Jerri shared a sardonic smile with Cougar and pulled back to go give Pooch and Jolene their own hugs. Behind her, Jensen and Cougar began speaking quietly to one another, their foreheads touching.

Sighing with no small amount of envy, Jerri forced herself to ignore the scene and leaned down to pat Lexi's head. "Lexi, I just bet Uncle Will and Uncle Frank are dying for hugs, but they're too shy to ask." The two women shared an evil grin, knowing full well neither man knew what to do around Lexi.

Lexi ran to Roque and jumped just before wrapping her arms around his waist. Roque grunted at the tiny impact and untangled Lexi so he could pick her up properly, his face set to an embarrassed scowl. Shaking her head, Jerri gave Pooch and Jolene hugs, lingering in Jolene's arms. Standing back, Jerri rested her hand against Jolene's stomach and smiled softly at the other woman. "Are you excited?"

Jolene snorted and rested her hand on top of Jerri's hand, "To not be swollen up like a balloon? Absolutely." Jerri slipped her hand from Jolene's stomach, but the darker woman grabbed her hand. "I'm glad to see you again, Jerri. We really don't spend enough time all together." Jerri nodded and went to give hugs to the last two men.

"Frank." Clay hugged Jerri quickly then hoisted Lexi up in his arms. Smiling at the sight, Jerri turned to Roque. "Hey, William. Jake hasn't done anything has he?"

Roque snorted and gave Jerri a look asking if she was serious. "Not to me. Clay woke up in makeup the other day. He's calmed down somewhat for the holidays."

Jerri grinned and stepped back to look up at Roque. "So no exploding rainbow toilets? That's good." Roque shuddered at the memory, then nodded, unable to disagree in the slightest. Everyone had been afraid to go to the bathroom for weeks after that. It was a harrowing time.

Backing up, Jerri eyed her entire family then realized all six of them were there. Needless to say, Jerri was confused. "Did you all come here together?" Pooch gave Jerri a deadpan look, obviously feeling upset about something.

"Yeah," his voice was also a bit deadpan, "all of us."

"Are we going to fit?" The six awkwardly fell silent and Lexi peered up at them, grinning. Jerri sighed and dropped her face into her hand. "It's alright I suppose, we can just get a rental-"

"No!" Jensen jumped on Jerri, hugging her close. "We'll fit! We'll absolutely fit!"

Raising her eyebrow, Jerri looked at Pooch instead, "Will we, Pooch?"

Pooch shrugged, "Yeah. If we all squeeze. Maybe."

Somehow they all did fit, but that was mostly because Jerri squeezed between Cougar and Jensen in the very back, and Lexi sat on Jensen's lap. The two giggled quietly together the rest of the way to the Porteous home. Jerri couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since she saw her entire family last, and that's what they were. Every single one of them was a part of her family, and Jerri was more than honored that they felt the same. Resting her head on Jensen's shoulder, Jerri fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20: December 20

**Sorry I haven't posted this past weekend. I wasn't able to get on the computer long enough to type everything up and post it. There's a chance I won't be able to get on the computer at all next weekend (starting on Christmas) so I'll be trying to type everything up today and tomorrow and set it all on delayed posts or something. It would be even better if I could just get on the computer, but I don't see that happening. Technically, all that matters is Christmas day, for this story, so that will definitely happen.**

* * *

Summary: Finally, they start to decorate for Christmas.

* * *

December 20

Pooch tried not to drop the box on the ground, but winced when it still banged loudly once he let go. "Jensen, please tell me that's the last of the lights." All three Jensens turned and looked at Pooch, flat glares on both of the girls. "Right. Sorry. Jake." It sounded odd coming from Pooch, but Jake didn't care either way. The only reason the others decided to start calling him Jake was because Jerri and Lexi kept responding and getting confused, even though they never got called Jensen.

Jake shrugged and looked in the box. "Yep! That's the last of it!" Turning to Lexi, Jake beamed at her, "Ready to put up the tree?" Lexi cheered and bounced on her heels as Jake began pulling the fake tree out of the large bag Pooch stored it in for the rest of the year.

The stand was already waiting for the first level of the tree, and Jake fixed it in its spot, making sure it was secured. That out of the way, Lexi started spreading all the individual branches so it looked more like a proper tree. Level by level, the two kept it up as the rest of the team were doing other parts of Christmas decorations.

Clay and Roque were struggling to put up the Christmas lights right that year. (The year before, Jake pulled them down in a fit and had them re-do it all. It took them hours to finish.) Since Pooch helped Jake take all of the Christmas things out, he moved on to cooking with Jolene helpfully sitting at the kitchen table. Cougar and Jerri were the designated interior decorators, wherever Cougar was, whilst Jake and Lexi put up and decorated the tree.

All in all, Jake thought they had a pretty good arrangement, and Lexi loved decorating the Christmas tree the most. Once Jake finished putting the top of the tree on, he stepped back to eye it. Lexi, copying him, stepped to his side and gave the tree an appraising look. Turning to his niece, Jake asked with all the seriousness of the world, "Which tree topper?" He dug through one of the boxes and pulled out three different tree toppers. "The angel, the light-up angel, or the star?" Lexi gasped and her eyes glittered as she looked between the three.

Pursing her lips she debated the choices in her head. Finally, she nodded and pointed at the light-up angel. Grinning, Jake pulled it out of its box, putting the other two down, and set it aside. "First lights, ribbon, ornaments, then the angel." Nodding emphatically, Lexi bounced on her heels, eager to get started. Since Jake was just as excited, they wasted no time before they started decorating their favorite part of Christmas.


	21. Chapter 21: December 21

**Eek! I almost got kicked off the computer again! It's actually really starting to piss me off. If they just let me write daily, I wouldn't have to spend hours on the computer making up for the days they made me skip. Normally I only spend about an hour or two writing, then posting. That's all. It takes more time to do three days work, excuse you. Well, anyway, I won this time. There is a chance I won't be able to post Thursday and Friday. Or, if I do, it will be really late. So, just letting you know. Here's to hoping that won't happen.**

* * *

Summary: Lexi is up past her bed-time and wants Jensen to tell her a story.

* * *

December 21

"Uncle Jake?" The few adults still in the living room turned and looked at Lexi, rubbing her eyes on the staircase. Jerri sighed and got up to put her daughter back to bed when Lexi added more, "I can't sleep. Tell me a story." Jake grinned at the weary, yet pleading, look Jerri sent his way and nodded.

"Alright, Come here." Cougar scooted to the side so Jerri could sit next to Jake with Lexi, but Jerri shook her head and forced Jake over to sit on his other side. Pooch and Jolene sat on the other couch, Pooch's arms around Jolene and their fingers entwined. The room was dark since all five of them were just enjoying the silence and the presence of their friends and loved ones.

Lexi squirmed until she was comfortable on Jake's lap, encircled by Jake, Jerri, and Cougar. Cougar moved again so his side was pressed against Jake's, and he wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the two Jensens and pulled them all closer together. Lexi smiled softly and settled her head on Jake's shoulder, perfectly comfortable.

"Now let's see," Jake's voice was quiet, as if he was afraid to break the peace in the room by speaking too loudly. "'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house/Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;" Jake gulped, forgetting how the rest of the poem was worded. Maybe choosing that story was a mistake. Shrugging, Jake decided to improvise. "After all, Roque, the cat, made sure not even a mouse was in the house! The stockings were all hung up, and the children nestled in their beds. Their dreams full of sugar plums and candy canes.

"With Jerri in her pjs, and me with Cougs, we settled in for a nice long sleep before Christmas. Just as I closed my eyes, I heard a clatter just on the lawn. I ran to the window and opened the blinds. I almost couldn't believe my eyes, because there I saw a sleigh led by eight reindeer. Driving the sleigh was an older man, quick despite his age. As they drew closer, I heard him call, 'Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen!' he ordered them up to the roof, over the wall, and so they came."

Lexi snorted, "There's no chimney, Jake."

Jake gave his sister a scandalized look. "Santa Claus is _magical_. He doesn't need a chimney." Sniffing, and ignoring the chuckles mocking him from the other adults, Jake kept going. "I ran downstairs just in time to see him pop through the ceiling! At first all I could see was his back, but he was a lot taller than I imagined Santa to be.

"He turned and he looked so jolly. A pipe rest between his lips and the smoke curled around his face like a wreath. Then I noticed something else, _he looked just like Clay._" Pooch snorted and started coughing, and Jake grinned around at the adults. Poor Clay would probably be answering Lexi's questions all the way until Christmas was over. "I laughed out loud, but knew immediately I wasn't in trouble.

"He looked straight at me, and his eyes twinkled as he smiled. He then started stuffing the stockings, and putting gifts under the tree, as if I wasn't there. Once he finished, he stepped back, nodded and left just as quickly and magically as he came. As he left and the bells from the reindeer harnesses sounded, he shouted, 'Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!'" Jake blinked as he sloppily finished and he looked down at Lexi. She certainly looked like she was sleeping.

Smiling, Jerri extracted herself from Jake's warmth and gingerly picked Lexi up. "Thanks, Jake." Pressing a kiss to his cheek, then Cougar's, Jerri bid them goodnight and left upstairs to put Lexi to sleep again.

Pooch and Jolene groggily got up as well, "Night Jensen."

Jolene shook her head and left Pooch's embrace to give Jake and Cougar the same goodnight Lexi did. "Good night, Jake, Cougar." The two men waved them off, and then it was just them curled on the couch in the empty living room.

Cougar squeezed Jake's shoulder and took Jake's lips in a kiss. "Come, _nene_." Jake obediently followed Cougar up to their room, and then the house really was silent.


	22. Chapter 22: December 22

**I am having so much difficulty coming up with what to write for the 23rd. I have the 24th and 25th down... Just not... Today's! Excuse while I go cry and bang my head against a wall.**

* * *

Summary: Jerri finally reveals who she's interested in, and Jake's not happy about it.

* * *

December 22

Most vivid amongst the memories of his home town was Jerri's back. Jerri was always protecting him when they were kids. Not many knew Jake Jensen was a scrawny brat and bullied when he was younger, since he seemed untouchable by such bad things. Jake was sure his love for his sister stemmed from her defending him no matter what it cost to her own happiness.

Now, though, Jake was able to protect Jerri and Lexi, yet he was too scared to say anything. Right in front of him, in front of all of them, Jerri flirted with none other than Roque. Jerri couldn't like _Roque_ of all people. Roque threatened Jake bodily harm on a regular basis, even with Cougar deflecting any such intentions.

Jake's pout deepened when Jerri laughed at something Roque said and their heads got closer together as if they were sharing a secret. Jake did _not_ approve of his sister's choice. Not one bit.

Jerri sent Jake a glare, knowing full well what her brother was thinking and Jake's eyes shot to the ceiling, feigning innocence. Fine, Jerri could flirt with whomever she wanted. It was just weird to Jake how those two just sort of… clicked. Jake shuddered at the thought. They rarely met, and even more rarely spoke to one another. Yet, here Jerri was, obviously signaling her interest to Roque. It wasn't fair.

When Roque shyly, probably embarrassed everyone was watching, returned Jerri's light touches, Jake dropped his pout. Well, maybe Roque wasn't too bad for Jerri. He was certainly better than Lexi's real father. Jake turned to Cougar, to turn his eyes away. As long as Roque took good care of Jerri and Lexi. If either of Jake's girls cried, he would… uh… attempt to harm Roque and probably end up hacking something deeply personal and screwing up Roque's life that way.

* * *

**Mwahaha! Were any of you expecting Roque? I don't know why, but I couldn't resist that little tidbit. I just thought it would be... funny. **


	23. Chapter 23: December 23

**Finally! I came up with this! It took me hours! It sort of hit me all of a suden. Luckily it hit me today and not tomorrow. I always feel guilty when I post late. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Summary: The Jensens play tag, and end up waking everyone up. Luckily, it's too cute to get mad.

* * *

December 23

"Quick! Hide behind the sofa!" Giggling, Lexi did as Jake said and jumped behind the sofa. Jake followed soon after and they both shushed each other to keep from giggling. They clasped their hands over their mouths when they heard pursuing footsteps follow them down the stairs.

"Jake," Jerri had a singsong lilt to her voice, "Lexi! Where are you two?" Jerri crept around the room, looking for them, but Lexi and Jake resisted the urge to look over the couch to see where Jerri was. Finally, Jerri's footsteps sounded further away and her calls were muted as she went to the other rooms downstairs.

Jake and Lexi shared a gleeful look and quietly low-fived. "That's it! If you don't come out now, I won't give you any sweets until the New Year."

Both hiding Jensens shot up from behind the sofa with shouts. "That's not fair Jerri!"

"Yeah, Mom!"

Jerri grinned at them and they both gulped. It was a trap! "Found you!" Jake groaned and slouched over the back of the sofa. "Not fair, Jerri! You cheated." Jerri snickered and patted Jake's head.

"It's your fault for falling for it. Seriously, every time. You do realize you _are_ old enough to get your own candy whenever you want, don't you?" Jake glared up at Jerri, unwilling to admit she was right.

"Shut up." Jerri laughed and ignored Jake in favor of picking up her similarly pouting daughter.

"Sure Jake, whatever you want." Jake looked back up at Jerri and couldn't help the smile her shining eyes brought to his face. Jerri pressed a wet kiss to Lexi's cheek and the girl groaned, struggling to get away from her mother's arms. Instead of helping, Jake betrayed Lexi and helped Jerri hold Lexi down so they could tickle her.

Laughter resounded from the little girl, waking up the others who were still asleep. Groggily joining at the top of the stairs, the rest were torn between groaning or smiling at the scene of the three energetic blondes. Clay chose to groan and he went back to his room to nurse another hangover.


	24. Chapter 24: December 24

**I apologize for posting this after Christmas. The worst part is, I already knew what I was going to write way before December 24th. I do, however, take full fault for not writing it. Lately, I can't get myself to sit down and write, even though I have chapters to write. I keep getting up and running all over the place. So, when I woke up today, I forced myself to sit down and get cracking! So much to do, so much to do. The last chapter, for one, then the continuation of my other stories. Tsk tsk tsk. I also didn't do my Friday post, bad me. Bad. Anyway, hopefully I don't get kicked of now that I'm finally writing like I should be.**

* * *

Summary: The night before Christmas Jake and Jerri are the ones stuffing the stockings.

* * *

December 24

"Let's see," Jerri checked the stockings and mentally crossed the names off her list, "is that all of them Jake?" Jake did the same as Jerri and nodded when he came to the same conclusion. Sighing, Jerri leaned back against Jake's knees and closed her eyes to block out the brightly glowing Christmas lights.

Jake began running his fingers through Jerri's hair and dropped his head back, closing his eyes as well. "What time is it?" Jake just asked out of habit, but Jerri still cracked her eyes open to check the clock.

"Past midnight. Oops. I guess that means Santa won't be coming this year." Jake laughed and dropped his fingers. Slowly, and groaning, Jerri got up and stretched. "Come on, Jake. Let's go to sleep. And when we wake up it will be Christmas."

Following Jerri's orders, Jake got up off the couch. Instead of walking up the stairs once he was on his feet, Jake chose to hug Jerri close. "Merry Christmas, Jerri." Jerri blinked rapidly for a few moments then shook her head, a smile on her face. Her hands grasped tightly onto Jake's back and the siblings hugged in silence for a few moments.

"Merry Christmas, Jake. I missed you." Jake loosed a stilted chuckle and hugged Jerri even closer, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I missed you too." In sync, the Jensen's let go of one another and smiled at each other. They had spent so many Christmases alone, and now they had the perfect family. Briefly hugging one last time, they crept up the stairs as quietly as possible. At Jake's door, they stopped and locked similarly blue eyes.

Just before he opened the door, Jake whispered, "Good night." Jerri's response was so quiet Jake couldn't make out the words, but they both knew she responded in kind. Slipping into his room, Jake tried to sneak into his bed. Cougar stared up at him, but smiled when their eyes locked. Holding back the warm blankets, Cougar invited Jake in, and Jake excitedly took the invitation.

To warm his lover up, Cougar pulled Jake close, and they fell asleep with their foreheads touching and their arms wrapped around one another.

Finally going to sleep as well, Jerri crawled into bed beside Lexi. She stayed up for a few moments more, just staring at her daughter and smoothing Lexi's hair back. Smiling, Jerri pressed a kiss to Lexi's forehead and laid down. One more sleep until Christmas.

* * *

**Honestly, I don't know how I manage to write such close sibling scenes. I really don't. My brother and I argue like cats and dogs, unless we're talking video games or anime. The idea of hugging him makes my skin crawl, sadly enough. Or are my sibling scenes actually bad and no one will tell me? Oh no! Anyway, one more chapter. Is anyone excited to read it?**


	25. Chapter 25: Christmas Morning

**Oh me, oh my. This chapter is super long. Especially compared to all the rest. Sorry the Christmas chapter is so late, but here we go.**

* * *

Summary: It's Christmas morning, and everyone is excited to see what they got. One by one, they open their gifts, and gift by gift find themselves loving their family even more. Christmas isn't all about presents, but they most certainly help. Merry Christmas.

* * *

Christmas

Clay groaned when he heard rapid knocking at his door, and rolled out of bed. Slowly getting up from the floor, he opened the door to tell whoever it was to go away but frowned when no one was there. Not far off, he could hear the rapid pounding of someone running down the stairs, and he groaned again. Right. It was Christmas morning.

Stumbling downstairs, Clay blearily took in everyone sitting around the Christmas tree. Like him, Roque wasn't really smiling, but he did look less rough around the edges. When his stomach growled, Clay scowled, aware that he wouldn't get to eat until all the presents were unwrapped. He took the only empty spot on the couch, next to Roque, figuring they all left it open for him.

Jerri looked around at the excited, and not so excited, faces of her family and nodded when she saw all of them sitting around. Cougar and Jake were sitting so close, Jake was practically sitting in Cougar's lap. Just next to them, Pooch and Jolene weren't that far off from doing the same, but their arms remained free of one another so they could unwrap their presents.

It was probably the fact that the couples were pressed so close together that all four of them—three large men and a pregnant woman, no less—managed to fit on the one couch. On the other, smaller, couch were Clay and Roque frowning with various degrees of unhappiness. Roque was mostly just using his default expression, but Clay looked like he was miserable. Jerri raised her eyebrow at him, then jerked her head towards Lexi when she had his attention.

Clay scowled, but schooled his expression so Lexi wouldn't see him so angry. It wasn't like Clay hated Christmas, he just hated waking up. Period. Lexi sat next to Jerri, a pillow beneath her so she didn't get uncomfortable sitting on the floor. Jerri strategically sat next to the tree, in order to hand out all of the presents, one at a time.

Jake's lips stretched into a grin and he settled mischievous eyes on Clay. "Not ready to be awake, Clay?" Clay grunted and shot a glare at Jake.

"Say another word, Je-," Clay glanced at the frozen smile on Jerri's face and switched tracks, "Jake, and I hurt you."

Pooch laughed at Jake's mock-wounded look and butted into the conversation, "I don't think you're supposed to threaten people on Christmas, Colonel." Clay shrugged, and they all quieted down. Jerri took the opportunity, before anyone else got violent, to start digging through the copious presents under the tree.

One by one, she handed each person only one of their gifts. Lexi tore into hers as soon as she got hers, a giant smile on her face. Her eyes lit up and she squealed in joy. Automatically, Jerri stopped unwrapping her own gift so Lexi could show off whatever she was so happy about. As expected, Lexi shoved the box in Jerri's face, making Jerri back off minutely. "It looks like Uncle Jake! Doesn't it Mom?"

Taking a closer look, Jerri laughed when she saw that it did, indeed, look like Jake. Jake eagerly leaned forward, over the half unwrapped present in his lap and asked Lexi to show him. Seeing the figurine as well, Jake laughed out and Jerri gently asked Lexi, "What do you say?"

Grinning, Lexi beamed at Roque, "Thank you Uncle Will!" Seeing just who gave Lexi the Jake-look-alike, Jake laughed harder, despite his efforts to stifle it. Roque mumbled something in response and focused on his present.

Jake, just as excited for Christmas as his niece, was the next to open his gift. Everyone was startled when Jake began laughing out loud, then when Cougar did once Jake showed him. It was a plain black shirt from the back, but then Jake turned it around to show everyone. Clay groaned and Roque closed his eyes. Pooch and Jolene leaned forward to see, but then Jake angled the shirt so they could read it. In large, yellow letters it read, "Warning: Property protected by a ARMY sniper."

Jolene clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling and Pooch rolled his eyes, despite the smile on his face. Lexi's eyes sparkled as she stared at the gift, obviously thinking it was cool. "Thanks, Jerri." Jerri shrugged and stopped resisting the smile pulling at her lips.

"Thanks from me as well." Jerri looked over at Clay and smiled when he held up his own gift. To everyone else, it looked like a big book, but then Clay opened it, obliging the confused looks his team gave him. Inside, it was more apparent the book was fake, since there was flask-shaped hole in the glued-together pages. Jerri gave Clay a thumbs up and a wink, and Clay put the book on the coffee table.

Pooch and Jolene opened their presents at last and gave each other a kiss when they saw what they got from each other. Dangling from Jolene's fingers were four necklaces with delicate silver chains. Hanging as charms were small glass cases full of different designs. They looked like tiny landscapes from different seasons. Pooch's gift was more mundane, but it was thick gloves, obviously meant to withstand his constant work on cars. They whispered their thanks once they separated, and Jolene showed off her gift to the Jensens whilst Pooch briefly showed his to his teammates.

Cougar flashed his hand up, his gift between his fingers, to get Roque's attention and nodded once he had it. Tilting his hat, Cougar said, "Thanks." Glad the gift was appreciated, Roque nodded back. Roque had the hardest time choosing Cougar's gift, so his final decision worried him.

Lexi crawled forward and Cougar held out his gift to show her. It was a larger-than-normal silver coin with designs Lexi didn't recognize on both sides. "What is it?" Jake, as well leaned over Cougar's shoulder to look at it. It looked like it was just a coin to both of them.

Cougar smiled at the curious blondes, "A silver libertad."

Lexi frowned as she tried to think of what that was. "Libertad?"

Jerri smiled at the gift in her hands for a moment before jumping in to Cougar's rescue. "A libertad is a Mexican bullion coin. That one looks to be a proof coin?" Roque averted his eyes, when three pairs of baby blues shot at him. Lexi, not knowing what a proof coin was, was still confused though.

"What's a proof coin?" Jerri pursed her lips as she tried to remember how to explain it.

It turned out Cougar was the one to speak up and explain it to Lexi, "They're special coins, made different from normal coins. Rarer and more expensive than the regular ones." Lexi's mouth formed a little "o" and she gave Roque another shiny-eyed look.

Explanation over, Jerri held up her own gift and grinned at Clay. "Thank you Frank. I love them." Jolene leaned forward to get a closer look, and Jerri handed them to her friend. Jolene laughed when she realized what it was. It was a set of two bookends with a cannon on one side, and a flying man on the other. As it was meant to, it looked as if the man was shot from the cannon.

Roque, as well, thanked Clay and all eyes were on the two gruff men as Roque focused on the wicked knife in his hand. Light bounced off the steely curved edge, and those furthest away could see the barest hints of a design on the flat of the blade. Once Roque started spinning the knife around, though, it blurred out of sight and the more excitable of the group grinned and gaped at Roque's skill.

Checking that everyone had opened their gifts, Jerri turned to the tree and handed out the next round of gifts. Clay received and opened his first and he groaned. With a scolding tone, Clay flatly stared at Jake. "Jake." Jake looked up, a look of pure innocence stamped into his features, but it was clear to everyone present how fake it was.

Burying his face in his hand, Clay held up the book, and the others could read the title: "Red Flags She's a Crazy Girl You Should Stay Away From." Other than Lexi, who had no idea why it was so funny, everyone laughed at varying degrees. Roque quickly snorted and looked back down at his present when Clay looked at him. Jerri and Jolene laughed freely, and Pooch turned his head to laugh into his hand. Cougar tilted his hat down to hide his face as Jake chuckled down at his gift.

All three Jensens cheered at the same time and everyone looked to them after jumping. Jake and Lexi proudly held up their gifts, and Jerri slowly turned it about the room so everyone could see. In Jake's hand was a box with Gummi-bear lights, from Cougar. Loving the gift, Jake pressed a kiss to Cougar's lips. Right after, Lexi thanked Cougar for the board game and Jerri thanked her brother for the book she hugged close to her chest.

"What book is it?" Jolene asked and Jerri showed it to her again.

"Take a Thief, by Mercedes Lackey. It's one of my favorites." Jake mock-bowed, proud of the gift he got his sister.

It was Lexi's turn to proudly puff out her chest when Cougar and Pooch opened their gifts. Pooch's gift startled a laugh out of both him and Jolene and both adults gave Lexi a loose hug. It was a gift box set, and had a bunch of candy from when they were kids. Cougar, on the other hand, pulled Lexi into his lap and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Jake showed off Cougar's gift for him, and everyone else whistled.

Lexi—technically Jerri, but no one really cared about such minor details—had gotten Cougar a hat cleaning kit. Along with the kit, Lexi had given Cougar a handwritten note in awkward Spanish. Cougar still read the note aloud, his voice thick with emotion as he read the sloppy handwriting, and he pressed another kiss to Lexi's cheek.

Roque snorted when he opened his gift, and Lexi took the chance to slide out of Cougar's lap to settle back down with her pile of torn wrapping paper and presents. Roque also got a kit, except, instead of hats, his was for knives. Roque and Cougar shared another thankful nod and Jolene and Jerri rolled their eyes at the silent manly exchange. Men.

Laughing out loud, Jolene held up her gift in either hand. Both were robots, one black and one white. Clay stared flatly at Jake, knowing the gift was from him, but not seeing how the gift was a fit for Jolene. Raising a hand defensively, Jake leaned over to show Jolene what made the robots so cool. "They're salt and pepper shakers. And," Jensen took the white one and wound the screw in the back, his tongue sticking out, "check this out." He set it down, and the little robot began waddling across the floor with a quiet whirring sound.

Jolene laughed again and picked up the robot. "I love them Jake! Thank you!" The second exchange over, Jerri turned back to the tree and handed out the next round of gifts.

Jake had received another gift from Cougar, and when he opened it he pulled Cougar into a deep kiss, completely ignoring everyone else. Clay and Roque groaned and tried their hardest to ignore the two. Pooch squeezed tighter to Jolene's side and Jerri jumped back, surprised with Jake's ferocity. That certainly looked like an over-reaction. Instead of Cougar calming Jake down, as he normally did when Jake got too eager in front of others, Cougar wrapped one arm around Jake's waist.

They pulled apart when Jerri slapped both of their legs. "We do _not_ need to see this. Stop it!" Both men smiled sheepishly down at Jerri and she glared suspiciously at them. "What did he _give_ you? Geez." Grinning, Jensen turned the little box around and handed it to Jerri, and his sister gasped. "Oh my God."

Curious, Jolene held out her hand to see what it was and Jerri handed it over, a grin splitting her face in two. When Jolene and Pooch saw it, both also said, "Oh my God." Except, on Jolene's part, Jolene squealed.

Jake chuckled and took back the box, taking out the two rings Cougar got him. They were plain, but beautiful matching rings. Pressing his forehead to Cougar's, Jake silently put one of the rings on Cougar's finger as Cougar slipped the other on Jake's hand. Their fingers interlocked for a moment before they pulled apart, happy grins stuck on their faces.

Jerri was the next to go crazy kissing the person that gave her a gift. Poor Lexi suffered under the onslaught of Jerri hugging her close and pecking her cheek over and over again. "Mom!" Jerri laughed and pulled back.

"Sorry, sorry. I just _love _it! Thank you so much, baby." Lexi sheepishly blushed and looked down at her gift. Jerri proudly showed everyone the heart necklace with a beautifully carved "Mom" in the middle. Then she read out the heartfelt letter, and went back to showering Lexi with affection.

Still suffering, Lexi held up the blanket she just received from Clay with a blushing grin. "Thank you Uncle Frank!" Clay nodded and held up his gift next.

"Thanks Pooch." Jolene half-glared at Pooch when she saw that her husband got Clay a giant flask. Right after, Jolene leaned across Pooch to tap Cougar's shoulder and smiled brightly when she had his attention.

In her hand was a small pack of scented bath salts and she thanked him. Cougar nodded, tilting his hat up. Just as Pooch thanked Roque for the new aviators, Cougar turned back to Jolene and thanked her. Jerri couldn't tell what his gift was, so Cougar handed it over and Jerri gaped at the gift. It was a pen made from a bullet casing.

As the last one to open his gift, Roque quickly thanked Pooch for the new duffle bag, storing it to the side of the couch. It would definitely work better than his much older one that was falling apart.

Sighing, Jerri forced herself to part from her daughter and hand out the presents once more. Everyone was surprised when Roque actually thanked Jake for his gift, but smiled when he passed it around so they could all read the plain white letters on the black mug. Just before she got up and handed it back to Roque, Jerri read it out loud, "Knives are cooler than guns because if I pull a knife, you don't know what I'm gonna do. Stab you, open a letter, or maybe just frost a cake? It's a mystery." Laughing lightly, Jerri handed it back, smiling when Roque's fingers closed over hers and stayed there for a few moments.

Going back to her own gift, Jerri stopped unwrapping it when Cougar called her attention. He, too, received a plain black shirt from Jerri with a custom message on it. Turning it around, everyone first saw a white silhouette of a person with a target centered on its head. Then, reading it, the adults laughed. Also in plain white letters, it read, "Snipers get more head." Luckily, Lexi had no idea what that meant and she told Cougar how cool it was.

Jerri's gift was a joint gift from Pooch and Jolene, and she curiously opened the box and took out the carefully wrapped glasses to see them. Unwrapping the first glass, Jerri gasped at the deep red wine glass with golden designs painted up the side. Each one was the same as the first, red with gold tendrils running up. Smiling mysteriously, Jolene couldn't resist adding, "They're hand blown. I was on a trip for work and saw them doing it, so I just had to get them."

Grinning up at Jolene, Jerri gingerly put down the glass and got up to give her friend a tight hug. "I adore them, Jolene, Pooch. Thank you so much." Sitting back down, Jerri just as gingerly wrapped up the wine glasses and set the box to the side.

Once her mother settled down, Lexi showed off the different shirts and dresses her mother neatly folded into a box. Jerri smiled sardonically when she saw Lexi stuff them back into the box, knowing she would have to fold them neatly all over again.

Both Jake and Jolene's gifts were from Roque and they thanked him at the same time. Grinning, they showed each other what they got and Jake gave Roque a sly smile. It was Roque's first year to actually give everyone gifts, and so far all of his gifts were pretty awesome. Jake got a white t-shirt with Tweety bird printed on the front with large red glasses resting on his beak. Just underneath Tweety were the words, as red as the glasses, "Nerdy as I want to be." There was no way Jake wasn't wearing that shirt.

Jolene's gift was a foot spa along with salts to put in it. Needless to say, she accepted it very gratefully. Pooch was also very grateful for the gift he got. Proudly holding up the noise-cancelling headphones, Pooch praised Clay as a god. The others laughed when he added, "Finally I can ignore Jen—Jake."

Clay shook his head and mentioned, "I almost got them for me too." Then, holding up a small rectangle that looked something like a lighter, he thanked Jolene.

Jerri furrowed her brow and asked what it was. "It's a shaver. For when you travel." Eyes glinting mischievously, Jolene continued, "Franklin certainly needs it." Clay grumbled to himself and set the shaver down, as the laughs were directed at him instead of Jake.

Counting out the presents, Jerri passed around the next round and sighed when she saw how many more gifts were left to unwrap. When it was just her and Jake, Christmas mornings did not last this long. Looking back at the eight stockings behind her, Jerri lightly groaned. They had yet to even get to the stockings.

Cougar chuckled and showed Jake his gift from Pooch, and Jake laughed aloud as well. Jerri raised her brow and asked him, "What is it?"

Turning the mug, Cougar showed Jerri as well and she couldn't resist the chuckle. Unlike Roque's mug, Cougar's was white with black letters. Sparing Jolene the suspense, Jerri read Cougar's mug out loud, "'If you heard the shot, I missed.' Not that you would miss, Cougar." Cougar ducked his head down, his equivalent to an extravagant bow. Jerri rolled her eyes and quickly unwrapped her present before she got sidetracked again.

Gasping, Jerri looked up at Cougar with pure admiration. "The Black Jewels Trilogy! Really?" Jolene quickly looked up from the mini-dish she got from Jerri, pleasure lighting up her face.

"You finally got it back! You do know we need to re-read that, right?" Jerri grinned at Jolene and nodded emphatically, already wanting to curl up and read her new books.

Roque took Lexi's attention as he thanked her for the knife she got him, flipping it through the air even though it was just a prop knife. Everyone hid smiles as Lexi gaped at Roque's expert handling, as though the fake knife was the real thing. It was obvious he was showing off just for Lexi, and it was frankly adorable how he was going out of his way for the little girl. Of course, they were all a little silly for Lexi.

While Roque flamboyantly thanked Lexi, Pooch turned to Cougar to thank him for all the duct tape. It was a plain gift, but all of them knew how obsessed Pooch was with the stuff. After all, he often said, "There are few things in life a liberal application of duct tape can't fix."

Just after Pooch thanked Cougar, Clay flipped up his own gift from Cougar and said thanks as well. It was a cell phone case with a bottle opener attached, perfect for Clay. Jolene rolled her eyes when she realized everyone else probably got Clay something to deal with alcohol.

Jake and Lexi shared a hug when they got their gifts from each other. Jake got Lexi multiple gifts, but the first one she opened was "Howl's Moving Castle." Lexi's gift for Jake was all done by hand, a row of little tickets for massages whenever Jake wanted and a drawing of all the Jensen's in front of a house. Jake smiled wider when he noticed Lexi added Cougar as well, to Jake's side.

Laughing at the sheer number of gifts left under the tree just for Lexi, although small, Jerri just started placing the smaller ones in front of Lexi instead of waiting until everyone finished unwrapping their gifts. All of the small ones were more movies; Miyazaki films from Jake and a few Barbie movies from Jolene. For each movie, Lexi hugged either Jake or Jolene, and swore to watch them all as soon as possible. There was no question that all of the adults were supposed to watch them with her.

That round done, Jerri just rolled her eyes and handed out the rest of the gifts, rather than one at a time. Like Clay, Jerri was hungry, and unwrapping presents was taking too long. Embarrassed, Roque thanked Jolene for the skin care set, at least glad it was a manly scent and not a woman's scent.

Then he turned to Jerri and gave her a "thank you" as well, for the grey-black plaid pajama pants and thick black winter sweater. Jerri thanked him back by lifting up the pedestal-like jewelry holder and promised to use it.

Lexi cheered out when she got her more boyish gifts from Jake and Pooch, since she wasn't just a girly-girl. From Pooch she received legos, and a soccer ball from Jake. Pooch waited until Lexi was done before slapping Jake's arm, carefully avoiding hitting Cougar, for the hand cream that was obviously meant as a joke. Despite that, they all knew Pooch would use it. Then he thanked Jerri for the deck of cards while Cougar kissed Jake for the custom picture frame. When he showed it around, everyone could see the picture in the middle of the frame was of everyone in the group.

Cougar's last gift made Jerri send Clay a mock-glare and Lexi very confused. Cougar held up the length of rope and read out loud, "For Jensen?" Jake blushed and gasped at Clay.

"Franklin! Really?" Jerri held back her laugh at Jake's indignation, trying to stay made at Clay.

Lexi had no idea what the rope actually meant so she innocently asked, "Why is it for Uncle Jake if it's for Uncle Cougar?" Jake turned to his niece and opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of an answer. Jolene buried her face in Pooch's shoulder, stifling her laughter and Cougar pushed his hat down to cover his face, but unable to cover his grin.

Roque's hand covered his face, and Clay grinned proud of himself. Licking her lips, Jerri grabbed Lexi's shoulder and turned her daughter to face her. "Well, your Uncle Jake," Lexi trailed off as she tried to think of an innocent explanation, "gets in a lot of trouble." Pooch started laughing harder and clasped his hand across his mouth, and Jerri closed her eyes to force the terrible innuendos out of her thoughts. "It's so Uncle Jake can't wander off to where Uncle Cougar can't protect him."

"Oh! So like a leash?" Clay choked on his spit and averted his eyes when Jerri glared at him. Jake just hid his face behind his hands, deeply ashamed.

"Yes, Lexi. Like a leash."

Deciding to diffuse the awkward moment, Jolene ripped open her gift from Lexi and loudly thanked her for the tea infuser. Lexi easily switched tracks and explained that she picked it because "Aunt Jolene likes tea a lot." Jake took the way out and tore open the rest of his gifts, forgiving Clay when he got dinosaur figurines.

Jolene also forgave Clay when she opened up her gift from him, revealing a set of four mugs with godiva truffles and coffee. Jake's last two presents were cartoon socks from Jolene and flash drives that could be hidden as cuff links from Pooch.

Clay was the last one to open his presents which were a beer foamer from Roque—he was especially thankfully of this one—and a tin of popcorn from Lexi. All of that out of the way, Jerri quickly tossed everyone their stockings and got up. "Anyone else hungry?"

A chorus of "yes" rose up around the room, and they all barely glanced at the knick-knacks and snacks in their stockings before standing up and debating what to eat. Since Lexi announced she wanted pancakes, they decided to eat at IHOP, since it was one of the few places actually open on Christmas. Lexi and Jerri were the first out of the door, then Pooch carefully lead Jolene out, wary of the ice that had formed overnight. Roque and Clay followed close after, discussing their plans for the rest of the day, but resigning themselves to watching Lexi's new movie all day. The last ones out the door were Cougar and Jake, their hands intertwined. Just before the door closed, they kissed each other again and wished each other, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Alrighty, I loved it. I was so miserable writing each day of my Christmas advent, but the Christmas chapter made me feel all better. Although it's late, Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you all had a great day. **


End file.
